


Dead Duck

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam/daniel pool shark <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/35219.html?thread=7306899#t7306899">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Duck

"You feelin' lucky punk?"  she purred in his ear as she sidled up beside him.  Daniel tore himself away from his beer long enough to appreciate the view, starting at the knee high leather boots, working his way past the tight-assed, strategically-ripped jeans and lingering for an unsubtle moment at the thin, form-fitting black tank top.

"Cassie dress you tonight?"  he quipped, swallowing half the 16 oz glass in front of him.

"Janet, actually."

He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and glanced speculatively around the room.  "Like chum in the water.  How do you want to play it?"

"Disapproving brother, reluctantly dragged out with his wayward kid sis?"

Daniel choked.  "That won't work if you keep rubbing up against me like that.  We're in Colorado not West Virginia."

"Noted."  She stalked off towards the pool tables with a gleam in her eye.  Daniel shuddered contemplating the ride home.  She wouldn't drink tonight, instead getting her high off carving years off his life with her motorcycle.  He'd have to take it back in blood.  Maybe get her in those leather chaps again.  That brought a smile.  

He rearranged his features into something a little less hungry, a little more fraternal.


End file.
